Im Geheimen
by WeHaveGot5Years
Summary: Eine FanFiction basierend auf der (Gefühls-)welt von Gibbs und Kate. Es geht um verborgene Gedanken und Gefühle, um das, was nicht sein darf, aber sein soll. Spoiler? Keine, außer jemand kennt die ersten Staffeln nicht. Inhaltlich wird der allg. bekannten NCIS-Geschichte nicht widersprochen, es geht eher um das, was im Geheimen passiert sein könnte - jenseits der Zuschaueraugen...
1. Chapter 1

Teil I: VERBORGENES

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Verdammt!" der NCIS-Agent Gibbs fluchte energisch und donnerte seine rechte geballte Faust gegen die Fahrstuhltür.  
„Gibbs..." Kate stand einen Schritt hinter ihm und versuchte mit leiser Stimme ihn zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg.  
„Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! So etwas passiert doch nur in diesen billigen und kitschigen Hollywood-Filmen!" erwiderte er energisch, während er weiterhin wütend vor der Stahltür stand als würde er hoffen, sie würde aufgrund seiner kargen Worte doch noch aufgehen.  
„Aha! Du kennst dich also mit kitschigen Liebesfilmen aus, aber Moby Dick hast du nicht gesehen...?" fragte sie mit einer leisen und beruhigenden Stimme. Sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, ihn auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Doch ihre zu sehr bemühte Stimme wirkte merklich provozierend auf ihren wütenden Chef. Im Augenblick darauf, drehte er sich energisch zu ihr um und so kam es, dass sie ihre Worte in dem Augenblick beinahe bereute. Er sah sie an und etwas in seinen Augen glänzte, etwas Unbekanntes, das hinter dem durchbohrenden Blau seiner Augen verborgen war. Kate schluckte. Als er sich wütend zu ihr umgedreht hatte, war er ihr so nahe gekommen, dass sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut brannte. Direkt vor ihr stand er nun und man hörte nur seinen schnellen Atem in dem kleinen Raum.

Sie schwiegen einander an, Stille breitete sich aus und umschlang sie wie ein großes Tuch. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, dachte sie, und sollte wissen, wie man sich in brenzligen Situationen verhält. Und ganz bestimmt sollte man nicht rumtoben und Panikattacken schieben, wie er es gerade tat. Aber in wie fern war diese Situation brenzlig, fragte sie sich selbst, während sie weiterhin im Bann seiner bohrenden Augen stand und einzig dem Klang seines tobenden Atems zuhörte.

Jede Bewegung schien unmöglich, jeder kleine Muskel ihres Körpers wie versteinert. Ich will wegsehen und kann es nicht, ich will weg von dir – und kann auch das nicht. Wild jagten ihre Gedanken einander – oder waren es keine Gedanken, waren es Gefühle?  
Sie fragte sich, ob er von seiner Anziehung wusste, diese gefährliche Mischung aus witziger und charmanter Übellaunigkeit, diese abgrundtiefe Sicherheit, die man in seiner Nähe verspürte, allein und nur durch seine Anwesenheit. Oder ob er auch nur im Weitesten erahnen konnte, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, er würde sie persönlich in diesem spannungsgeladenen Augenblick all seine offensichtlichen sowie auch verborgenen Vorteile sehen lassen. Und da war es – die ungewollte und zeitlich falsch platzierte Einsicht, die ihr das eigene Unterbewusstsein gerade in dem Augenblick ins Bewusstsein rief: Agent Kate Todd, katholisch erzogen, musste gerade einsehen, dass alles in ihr darauf hindeutete – dass sie sich in ihren Chef verliebt hatte. Sie schluckte erneut und ihre Augen wurden größer.

So gelähmt konnten sie nicht die nächsten ihnen bevorstehenden Stunden verbringen, es ging so nicht weiter, das wussten sie beide. Und trotzdem konnte auch er sich nicht einfach so lösen. Es schien als würden Stunden vergehen.  
Obwohl ein Dämmerlicht herrschte, sah Gibbs klar, dass –ohne es zu wollen und ohne es zu beabsichtigen – Kate gerade etwas von sich preisgegeben hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte er sie ertappt und sie hatte ihm Einblick in ihr Inneres gewährt, stumm und doch redend. Dieses sonderbare Schimmern ihrer glänzenden Augen im Halbdunkel, dieses erregte Zucken ihre Augenglieder. Doch was war es und viel wichtiger war die Frage, will ich es überhaupt sehen, fragte er sich. Nein, das dürfte er nicht, es gab Grenzen und selbstgemachte Regeln, an die er sich hielt. Gerade war Regel 12 in Gefahr, gebrochen zu werden.  
Er räusperte sich laut, sah als erster weg und erlöste sie beide aus ihrer Gefühlsgefangenschaft. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich verzweifelt durch sein silbernes kurzes Haar, bewegte sich einige Schritte von ihr weg – und atmete schließlich schwer aus.

Überrascht musste sich Kate eingestehen, dass sie Nervosität bei ihm nicht kannte. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihren Chef als einen Mann kennen gelernt, der immer und grundsätzlich über den Dingen stand. Ihr wurde klar, dass diese Situation aus irgendeinem Grund eine Seite ihres Chefs ans Licht brachte, die sie bis dahin nicht kannte.  
„Kate... Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass wir tatsächlich in diesem hohlen Fahrstuhl stecken, verdammt!" sagte er und es klang wie eine Entschuldigung, obwohl Gibbs das Wort selbst nicht annährend in den Mund genommen hatte.

Kate nickte kaum merklich. Sie räusperte sich leise und ließ sich dann nachgebend an der kühlen Stahlwand herunter gleiten und setzte sich schließlich auf den kalten Boden. Immernoch geschockt von dem frischen Bewusstsein, dass sie in ihrem Chef mehr sah als sie wollte, sollte und durfte, ging sie nicht auf seine indirekte Entschuldigung ein. Das saß tief – dieses innere Erdbeben bebte noch nach.

Gibbs stand währenddessen immernoch und sah auf die matt leuchtende Stockwerkanzeige des Fahrstuhls. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte er, wir sind hier in einem NCIS–Quartier, wo unter anderem einige der höchsten Sicherheitsstufen herrschen, und dennoch sollte es möglich sein, im Fahrstuhl stecken zu bleiben – ohne, dass es jemand bemerkt hatte. Er wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Aber das war nicht das einzige, was ihn beschäftigte... Er sah von der Anzeigetafel weg und ließ seinen Blick auf die am Boden sitzende Kate gleiten. Wie benommen saß sie da und starrte auf etwas vor sich, das nur sie selbst sah. Und als er gerade beschloss, sie aus ihren Gedanken zu holen und sie damit von diesem unsichtbaren Monster vor ihren Augen zu retten, kam sie ihm zuvor.

„Ruf`doch Tony an!" schlug sie plötzlich vor und sah zu Gibbs hoch. In dem Augenblick begegneten sich erneut ihre Blicke - und Kates alte Körperlähmung setzte wiederholt ein. Er hat mich beobachtet, dachte sie benommen und fühlte sich ertappt. Was nun? dachte sie, und ließ alle offenstehenden Optionen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf jagen. Egal, was ich auch tue, es wird ehe anders ankommen und enden, als ich es will, sagte sie sich selbst. Sie beschloss einfach seine Reaktion abzuwarten.

Ungern hätte er es zugegeben, nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber, dennoch: ihm gefiehl die Situation. Den Grund kannte er nicht, aber irgendwie hatte sich etwas gewandelt und ihm einen versteckten Reiz einer solchen Situation gezeigt. Als Kate ihn daraufhin angesehen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sie geradezu angestarrt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hatte er sie mit seinen seitlichen Blicken durchbohrt. Leroy, alter Junge, was tust du hier, was geht in dir nur vor? Egal was es auch sei, ignorieren, das war das, was ihm jetzt einfiel und auch als einzige vernünftige Möglichkeit offen stand. Er lächelte zögerlich und griff dann zielsicher in seine Hosentasche.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" donnerte er von Neuem und in dem hohlen Fahrstuhl bekam seine Stimme ein sonderbares Echo.  
„Was...?" fragte Kate und sah neugierig auf das kleine Mobiltelefon, das Gibbs in der Hand hielt.  
„Diese Dinger! Es ist kaputt - schon wieder!" antwortete er und klappte verärgert die Klappe des Telefons zu. Seine Zähne knirschten wütend.

Kate stand vom Boden langsam auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ohne was zu sagen, legte sie ihre Hand auf Gibbs` Hand und zog dann vorsichtig das kleine Gerät aus der großen und kräftigen Hand heraus. Ein kleiner Blick auf das Telefon genügte...  
„Gibbs..." begann sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen „Ich weiß nicht, ob man es dir nicht gesagt hat, aber hin und wieder...Naja, muss man die Dinger auch aufladen..." Sie brach ihren Spontanunterricht ab und gab dem Verlangen nach, leise zu lachen. Da ist es wieder, dachte sie. Diese Eigenschaften, die ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passten – und ihn doch ausmachten. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, als dass sie ihn als „süß" bezeichnet hätte, aber da musste sie sich gestehen, dass genau dieses Wort seine Unschuld technischen Neuigkeiten gegenüber beschrieb.

Sie gab es ihm schmunzelnd zurück und griff dann in ihre eigene Tasche. Ein leises Piepen erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Einmal, dann mehrmals – aber aus dem Piepen wollte keine menschliche Stimme werden.  
„Er geht nicht ran...!" sagte sie enttäuscht.  
„Versuch es doch mit seiner Privatnummer...!" erwidert Gibbs. Eigentlich wollte er es wie einen weiteren neutralen Vorschlag klingen lassen, doch stattdessen klang es beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Das war nicht gewollt, das war zu verräterisch, dachte er und bat, dass die unterschwellige und doch eindeutige Botschaft, die damit unweigerlich verbunden war, Kate nicht erreicht hatte. Oder sie es zumindest überhört hatte.

„Privatnummer?" konterte sie und ihre Augen wurden groß „Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was du für ein Bild von der Beziehung zwischen Tony und mir hast, aber wir sind noch lange nicht soweit, uns gegenseitig unsere privaten Telefonnummern zuzustecken! Deine Privatnummer habe ich schließlich auch nicht!" erwiderte sie und klang gereizt. Warum bist du gereizt, Kate? fragte er sie in Gedanken. Oder bilde ich es mir nur ein? So lange kenne ich sie nicht, um mit Gewissheit sagen zu können, was in ihr vorgeht und welche Bewegung, welcher Blick was bedeutete. Seine Achtung für sie war von Einsatz zu Einsatz gestiegen – was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er sie vollkommen in und auswendig kannte.  
„Nun ja. Es ist halb zwölf, um Punkt elf hat der diensthabende Offizier seinen letzten Rundgang gemacht. Erst in einigen Stunden wird der nächste Rundgang gemacht. Im Büro ist jetzt keiner mehr. Außer den Kameras... Trotzdem finde ich, dass wir versuchen sollten, weiterhin Kontakt nach außen herstellen. Versuch es einfach noch mal in der Autopsie...Und als letzte Option ...bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die Lüftung anzumachen und ... im Notfall bis morgen zu warten..." konterte Gibbs und ließ sich gegenüber von Kate ebenfalls zu Boden sinken.

Die Lüftung summte leise über ihren Köpfen und beide war wieder in ihrer eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie fragte sich immernoch, aus welchem Grund er so unkontrolliert wirkt, warum beinahe so etwas wie Wut in seiner Stimme war, als ihm klargeworden war, dass sie mindestens mehrere Stunden zusammen in dem Fahrstuhl zu verbringen hatten. Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie, weil die geheimnisvolle Rothaarige bei ihm zu Hause auf ihn wartet, um mit ihm an seinem Boot herumzuschleifen und sich anschließend mit ihm in dem frischen Holzspänehaufen herumzuwälzen... Sie war sich bewusst, dass es sie nichts anging, mit wem und wie oft er nach Hause ging, und deshalb schüttelte sie ihren Kopf als würde sie damit auch die bitteren und hochgekommenen Gefühle abschütteln können.

Währenddessen starrte Gibbs auf den roten Alarmknopf über Kates Kopf, den er vorhin gedrückt hatte. Die Lichter der Anzeigetafel leuchteten fröhlich weiter vor sich hin, als würden sie sich über seine Verzweiflung amüsieren. Vorsichtig traute er sich, seinen Blick wieder auf Kate zu richten, die ihm gegenüber saß.  
Sie, die ihn vorhin dabei ertappt hatte, wie er sie heimlich angestarrt hatte. Aber warum habe ich es gemacht, fragte er sich und bekam sofort eine klare Antwort. Eine Antwort seines Unterbewusstseins, die er aber nicht hören wollte. Nein, ich fühle nichts für sie, wehrte er sich in Gedanken, nein, sie ist bloß nur eine junge, schöne, attraktive, kluge und intelligente Frau – nichts weiter. Ich darf sie nicht als Frau mit Reizen sehen, dachte er, sondern einzig und allein als eine wertvolle Mitarbeiterin. Und würde ich sie _doch_ wissen lassen, was in mir vorgeht, müsste ich von ihr das Versprechen haben, dass sie sich aus dem Dienst zurückzieht. Unter Kollegen können keine Beziehungen bestehen, die zusätzliche Angst, sie während eines Einsatzes womöglich nicht nur als Agentin zu verlieren, sondern auch als Liebhaberin und Frau, diese Angst war nicht zu verantworten. Es gab Sachen, vor denen sogar der große und erfahrene Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs Angst hatte. Verborgene, verbotene Gefühle. Unwichtig, wie groß seine Sehnsucht nach ihr auch sein sollte, es dürfte nicht sein. Es klang vielleicht kitschig, aber es war tatsächlich so: entweder Liebe oder Karriere, dachte er.

Und da saß sie nun und wusste nichts von den Gefühlskrämpfen und Ängsten, die sie bei ihm hervorief. Ihr Kopf war leicht nach hinten geneigt und lehnte an der Stahlwand des Fahrstuhls. Ein langer Hals zeigte sich ihm, der geradezu danach schrie, geküsst und berührt zu werden. Und dann diese leicht geöffneten Lippen, aus denen sein Name immer ganz anders klang, ganz anders als bei anderen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten und blieb auf ihren Armen haften – sie hatte Gänsehaut. Es war zwar Sommer, was auch die kurzen Ärmel erklärte, aber im Fahrstuhl war es nicht warm; die Wände und der Boden sind aus kaltem Stahl, dachte er, da ist es kein Wunder, dass ihr kalt ist. Er lächelte leise in sich hinein.

„Was ist denn jetzt so witzig?" fragte sie rau und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.  
„Nichts, ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass wir hier zwar nicht ersticken können, wohl aber erfrieren..." antwortete er und gab nur einen Teil der Wahrheit Preis.  
„Also mir ist nicht kalt!" konterte Kate trotzig und versuchte mutig zu klingen. Ihre gewählte Taktik ihm gegenüber hieß nun Abwehr. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass er die Reaktionen ihres Körpers längst gesehen hatte. Nicht nur auf ihren Armen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Ohne darauf einzugehen, räusperte er sich leise und ging dann auf allen Vieren auf sie zu, um sich dann schließlich neben sie zu setzen. Er durfte seine überaus schöne Agentin nicht einfach so erfrieren lassen – sein Beschützerinstinkt ließ so etwas grundsätzlich nicht zu.

„Kate, dir _ist _kalt! Aber du kannst doch ruhig Schwächen zeigen – wir arbeiten in einem Team, da braucht man keine Angst voreinander zu haben!" sagte er beinahe flüsternd und legte entschlossen seinen Arm um sie. Etwas hatte plötzlich die Oberhand in ihm gewonnen und alles, was er nun tat, tat er aus voller Überzeugung und hatte dennoch die Gewissheit, dass er es womöglich bald bereuen würde. Weil er nicht wusste, wo es hinführte. Weil er genau wusste, wo es hinführte. Und dennoch wehrte er sich nicht dagegen. Egal, was er sich bis dahin vorgenommen hatte, standhaft zu sein, zurückhaltend und vorsichtig zu sein, alles war wie gelöscht.

Seine zielstrebigen Bewegungen und die Tatsachen, dass er nun neben ihr saß, seinen kräftigen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte und nicht richtig redete, sondern mehr oder weniger in ihr Ohr flüsterte, ließen Kate die Luft anhalten. Aus dieser kurzen Distanz stieg ihr der Duft seines teuren Aftershaves in die Nase, und ob es die Hitze seines Körpers war, wusste sie nicht, aber plötzlich war ihr ganz und gar nicht mehr kalt, ganz im Gegenteil, sie spürte eine Hitzewelle durch ihre Adern hindurchfließen. Und so kam es, dass Agent Todd in den Armen ihres Chefs trotz Hitze zitterte.  
„Sch...Schwächen zeigen?..." fragte sie ungläubig „Das sagte der Richtige!"  
„Wie meinst du das, Agent Todd?" fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, auf was sie hinauswollte. Aber es hatte seinen Reiz, sie weiter auszufragen und aus dieser Distanz zu beobachten. Mit einem schwelgenden Blick beobachtete er die Bewegungen ihrer Lippen während sie sprach, beobachtete wie die Kälte nicht nur die Haut ihrer Arme stehen ließ, sondern auch wie sich unter ihrem hauchdünnen engen Shirt Anzeichen dafür bildeten, dass in ihrem Körper etwas vorging.

„Du brauchst nur fragen, Agent Todd – und ich werde dir antworten!" ermutigte er sie und hoffte, sie würde darauf eingehen und weiter reden, weiter diesen verführerischen Mund bewegen, von dem er sich immer mehr wünschte, ihn vollkommen kosten zu dürfen.  
„Ach, tatsächlich?" fragte sie ungläubig und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm.  
Also gut, dachte sie, das wollen wir doch mal sehen!  
„Wenn da so ist - dann erzähl _du _doch von deinen Schwächen!" fordert sie mit leiser Stimme, ohne ihren Kopf von ihm zu drehen.  
„Agent Todd." kam es aus seinem Mund.  
„Nenn mich doch nicht ständig Agent Todd, Gibbs, sondern antworte jetzt einfach auf meine Frage!" gab sie keck zurück. Und verursachte genau damit ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte mit ihr Katz-und-Maus gespielt, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte.  
„Du verstehst nicht ganz... Das war bereits meine Antwort..._Du_ bist meine Schwäche..." flüsterte er und beobachtete neugierig, was seine Worte bewirkten.  
„Meine Schwäche und zugleich meine Stärke..." erklärte er, bevor er in der Überraschung, die sich in ihren Augen abgezeichnet hatte, versank – und sie endlich küsste.

Kates Lähmung war verschwunden ab dem Augenblick, in dem er die letzten Worte gesagt hatte. Noch bevor es zur Begegnung ihrer Lippen gekommen war, hatte sie sich ganz zu ihm gedreht, hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen – hatte sich gelöst und fallengelassen. So konnte man im Nachhinein nicht sagen, von wem der wirklich erste Schritt ausgegangen war, es schien viel mehr so, als wären sich beide zur selben Zeit darüber einig geworden, dass es nun keinen Zweck mehr hatte, sich zu verstellen. Katz-und-Maus-Spiele sind überaus reizend, aber irgendwann fängt die Katze die Maus. Oder die Maus die Katze.

Gibbs umschloss mit der einen Hand ihr Gesicht und mit der anderen zog er sie enger an sich. Seine suchenden Lippen hatten einen intensiven Tanz mit den ihren angefangen, hatten begonnen, was nicht mehr zu stoppen war; den Ausbruch unterdrückter Leidenschaft. Immer wilder wurden seine Liebkosungen auf ihren Lippen, an ihrem Hals, ihren Ohren – er schien überall mit seinen Händen zu sein, überall fühlte sie die brennenden Spuren, die seine fordernden Hände und Küsse hinterlassen hatten.  
Aber nicht nur in ihm loderte das glühende Liebesfeuer, auch Kate wollte ihm zeigen, was er in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Ohne Umschweife löste sie sich kurz von ihm und seinen großen Händen und nutzte die kurze Zeit, um ihren schwer atmenden Chef auf den kalten Stahlboden zu drücken. Bei der Berührung mit dem eisigen Boden stöhnte Gibbs leise auf und leckte sich appetitlich die Spuren ab, die Kates Lippen auf den seinen hinterlassen hatten. Mitleidslos lächelte sie ihn an und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Widerstand zwecklos!" flüsterte sie verführerisch während ihre warmen Hände zu seinem Hosenschlitz glitten. In Zeitlupe begann sie mit dem Hosenknopf zu spielen, um dann anschließend jeden Knopf seines Hemdes ganz langsam zu öffnen – bis sie ihren Chef schließlich von seinen lästigen Kleidern befreit hatte. Das, was sich ihr nun offenbarte, ließ ihre Augen begeistert aufblitzen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die breite muskulöse Männerbrust, die sich schnell rauf und runter bewegte und unter der ein wild schlagendes Herz pochte. Als sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte, um ihn zu küssen, nutzte er das sofort aus, um nun sie auf den Boden zu drücken. Sogar in so einer Situation konnten beide nicht anders, als miteinander zu kämpfen. Nur war dies der Kampf zweier wild gewordener Körper und nicht der Kampf der trockenen Wörter.

Ihr braunes langes Haar hatte sich schwebend auf dem Boden verteilt und ihre Hände griffen suchend nach ihm, verlangten danach, den Mann über ihr enger an sich zu drücken - doch der schien eine ganz andere Taktik vorzuziehen.  
„Widerstand zwecklos? Das wollen wir mal sehen...!" sagte er, bevor er mit seiner Hand unter ihr enges Shirt ging, welches ihm vorhin so einiges über die Vorgänge in ihrem Körper verraten hatte.  
Als erstes begegnete seine forschenden Finger ihrem heißen Bauch, bis sie schließlich höher wanderten. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück, nur um im nächsten Augenblick beide Hände dazu zu benutzen, auch Kate aus ihrem Shirt zu befreien. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er es nicht langsam auszog - er packte das weiße Shirt am unteren Ende – und zerriss es. Ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es war sehr leicht, sich in diese Frau zu verlieben – und sehr schwer ihr zu widerstehen, gestand er sich endlich ein. Kate Todd, meine Versuchung, der ich nicht entkommen konnte. Die Frau, die ich auserwählt und eingestellt habe, obwohl ich vom ersten Augenblick an wusste, dass diese Entscheidung aus reinem Egoismus bestand.

Er fing an, auf ihren braungebrannten Oberkörper knabbernde Küsse zu verteilen und erntete ein ausgedehntes Stöhnen, welches aus seinem Namen bestand.  
„Giiibbs...!" ertönte es aus Kates rauer Kehle und es war eine Mischung aus Flehen und Befehl. Er legte sich auf sie und presste seinen Körper mit großem Nachdruck an den ihren.  
„Seh mich an, Kate..." bat er sie. Wie aus den Tiefen einer weit entfernten Welt kam sie bei dem Klang seiner Stimme wieder zu sich.  
„Kate, bevor es weiter geht, will ich dass du weißt, dass..." doch noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, höre er plötzlich Stimmen. Wie aus einem Tunnel erklang eine bekannte Stimme und drang in sein Ohr.

„Boss?!" fragte die bekannte Stimme und etwas klopfte auf seine Schulter. Gibbs schüttelte benommen den Kopf und sah sich um. Tony Dinozzo stand strahlend vor ihm und grinste ihn an.  
„Boss, sag nicht, du hast wieder hier gepennt!" fragte er ungläubig. Noch etwas benommen sah sich Gibbs weiter im Büro um. Wo war Kate?  
„Nein, nicht hier, im Fahrstuhl..." antwortete er geistesabwesend.  
„Im FAHRstuhl?" kam es verwirrt zurück. Tony sah seinen Chef aus einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Ungläubigkeit an. Und in dem Augenblick wurde es Gibbs bewusst.  
„Nein, ich meine... Hier...Auf dem Stuhl...Nicht FAHRstuhl, hier auf dem STUHL muss ich eingeschlafen sein..." konterte er und hoffte, Tony würde seine Verwirrung auf die offensichtliche Müdigkeit zurückführen.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Kate?" fragte Gibbs weiter. Zum einen, um das Thema zu wechseln, zum zweiten, weil es ihn wirklich interessierte.  
„Oh, sie hat angerufen, sie kommt heute etwas später." meinte Tony, winkte ab und drehte sich um, um sich auf seinem Arbeitsplatz niederzulassen.  
„Hat sie dich angerufen? Auf dein Diensttelefon oder privat...?" fragte Gibbs und gab sich Mühe, uninteressiert zu klingen.  
„Weder noch. Hier im Büro hat sie gerade angerufen – Was spielt das eigentlich für eine Rolle, Boss?" fragte Tony verwirrt und drückte gleichzeitig einige Knöpfe auf seinem PC.  
„Schon gut, Tony, jetzt frag nicht so blöd, geh mir lieber einen frischen Kaffee holen!" kam es befehlend aus Gibbs Kehle. Spätestens in dem Augenblick wusste Tony, dass mit seinem Chef alles in Ordnung war. Er sprang auf und lief los.

Einige Minuten später betrat Agent Todd das Büro. Gibbs lehte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete wie sie direkt auf ihren Platz zuging und ihn mit einem fröhlichen „Morgen Gibbs! Na, gut geschlafen – und wo ist eigentlich Tony?" begrüßte. Warum erkundigt sie sich immer nach ihm, ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Holt Kaffee..." erwiderte er knapp.  
„Du siehst aber...müde aus...!" bemerkte Kate überrascht und lächelte ihn an.  
„Ja, es war .. eine harte Nacht!" konterte Gibbs und rief die Träume wach, die er kurz davor hatte. War alles wirklich nur ein Traum, war nichts von dem geschehen? Keine zitternde Kate in seinen Armen, kein zerrissenes Shirt – kein kalter Fahrstuhlboden unter seinem Rücken...  
„Kate...?!" fing Gibbs zögerlich an und schaute sich noch mal im Büro um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand außer Kate das mitbekam, was er gleich sagen würde.  
„Ja?" erwiderte sie und sah neugierig zu ihm rüber.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte er.  
„Leg los!" sagte sie selbstbewusst und setzte sich auf ihren Arbeitsplatz.  
„Ok... Aber Kate, es ist nur eine allgemeine Frage und ich wüsste deine Meinung dazu... Was ist dir persönlich wichtiger: Liebe oder Karriere?" kam es rau aus Gibbs trockener Kehle raus. Ohne auch nur im Geringsten überrascht zu sein über solch eine Frage am frühen Morgen, überkreuzte sie ihre Arme und antwortete überzeugt mit einem amüsierten Grinsen:  
„Nun, wenn du es wirklich wissen möchtest, ich habe vor beim NCIS große Karriere zu machen und eines Tages die Fronten zu wechseln, um dann _deine Chefin _zu sein!... Aber irgendwann will ich selbstverständlich auch meine alten Familienpläne verwirklichen! Wieso fragst du?"  
Gibbs sah ihr zu, während sie selbstbewusst auf seine Frage antwortete und fragte sich dabei, wer in ihrer „alten" Familienplanung alles inbegriffen war. Ob in diesem alten Plan bereits der Posten des Mannes besetzt war, und ob Kate sich noch Zeit ließ bei der Auswahl. Und ob er, ihr Chef, ergraut und mürrisch, temperamentvoll und laut, und um einiges älter als sie, vielleicht auch eine Chance hatte? Also gut, Agent Todd, dachte er, wie du es möchtest, so wird es sein. Ich werde schweigen; zuerst deine Karriere, aber ich verspreche dir – und mir selbst- eines Tages wirst du mein sein, nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber eines Tages werde ich dich wissen lassen, dass du meine schönste Schwäche und größte Stärke bist. Eines Tages.

„Kate! Guten morgen – hast du schon gehört? Gibbs hat die Nacht im Fahrstuhl verbracht!?" kam es überwältigt hinter Kates Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und begrüßte Tony mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
„Nein, wirklich?!" erwiderte sie unglaubwürdig. Doch bevor Tony das Thema vertiefen konnte, bekam er einen schallenden Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Sein Chef war aufgestanden, hatte ihm den heißen Kaffe aus der Hand gerissen und ihn auch gleichzeitig für seine vorlaute Zunge bestraft.  
„Glaub ihm bloß kein Wort!" sagte Gibbs in Kates Richtung und zwinkerte ihr verspielt zu, bevor er in Richtung Tür ging und das Büro verließ.

...

Ende, Teil I


	2. Chapter 2

Teil II - DER AUSBRUCH

„_Gibbs. Nein, sie ist nicht hier. Besprechungsraum. Kann ich etwas ausrichten? Und wie war der Name_?" dann legte er auf. Jo Admir kritzelte er auf einen Zettel. Ein sonderbarer Name, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, fügte dann dem Namen die Uhrzeit des Anrufs hinzu und legte den Zettel seiner weiblichen Mitarbeiterin auf den Tisch.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag im November, draußen brach bereits die Dunkelheit an und durch die Fensterscheiben sah man Unmengen von Regenwasser runter rasseln. Die Heizung summte bereits den ganzen Tag leise im Hintergrund und man bekam beinahe das Gefühl, als würden die Verbrechen im Herbst zurückgehen. Als wären die Verbrecher es leid, bei diesem Wetter aus ihren dunklen Verstecken rauszukommen und der Truppe des NCIS Arbeit zu geben.  
Das einzige, was zutun war, waren die treuen Berge von Akten, die geduldig darauf warteten, aktualisiert zu werden.

„_Tony, endlich_!" sagte Abby als sie einen schlendernden Tony in ihr Labor kommen sah.  
„_Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir_?" fragte er und lächelte sie an.  
„_Endlich besucht mich mal jemand hier unten! Wo zum Teufel sind eigentlich die anderen? Seid ihr alle ausgewandert? Ich dachte, es sei nichts los in den letzten Tagen...?" _fragte sie und klang etwas enttäuscht.  
„_Genau deswegen kommt niemand hier vorbei_..." erwiderte er und kniff ihr kindlich verspielt in die Wange.  
„_Hm, na wenigstens hast du Erbarmen mit mir!_" sagte sie spöttisch und kniff ihm auf die gleiche Art in seine Wange.  
„_Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nicht eher abhauen wollen... Früher in den Feierabend gehen... Du weißt schon..._" begann er.  
„_Wie heißt sie_?" fragte Abby gespielt gelangweilt, weil sie ganz genau wusste, was Tony während seines Feierabends tat.  
„_ y..." _schwärmte er vor und verdrehte träumerisch die Augen.  
„_Aha... Klingt intelligent_..." kam es skeptisch von Abby.  
„_Na komm schon, du kannst sie sogar kennenlernen. Was würdest du von einem Zwei-Pärchen-Ausgehabend halten_?" fragte er und klang euphorisch.  
„_Einem was?" _  
„_Du und Bambino – ich und meine süßre reizende hübsche und überaus sexy Mandy... Was sagst du?" _fragte er und wartete auf ihre Antwort als würde er auf ein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann warten.  
Abby überlegte kurz, was sprach dagegen? Nichts. Außerdem wollte sie die Möglichkeit nutzen, Tony sehen zu lassen, dass ihr süßer Bambino privat gar nicht mal so übel war.  
„_Du musst sehr verzweifelt sein, Tony...Aber was solls_!" sagte sie, während sie den letzten Schluck ihres Getränks laut ausschlürfte und zauberte mit ihrer Zusage ein strahlendes Grinsen auf Tony`s erwartungsvolles Gesicht.

„_Gibbs. Nein, sie ist immernoch nicht am Platz. Haben Sie nicht schon mal angerufen? Ja, Wiederhören_!" Dieses Mal knallte der Hörer etwas lauter, als er auf die Gabel fallengelassen wurde. Er stand auf, murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und bewegte sich wieder in Richtung ihres Arbeitsplatzes, um die letzte Anrufszeit des Fremden auf den Zettel zu notieren, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er blieb stehen. Der Stift in seiner Hand machte sich plötzlich selbständig und fing an, ein nervöses Klicken zu verursachen. Sie kam ihm immer näher – bis sie schließlich direkt vor ihrem Arbeitsplatz und damit auch vor ihm stehen blieb.  
„_Kate. Du hast mehrere Anrufe verpasst_..." sagte er und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Röntgenblick. Sie sah ihn fragend an, dann bemerkte sie den Zettel. Ihm war bei ihrem Anblick plötzlich wieder wohl, seine ständige Sorge, ob begründet oder nicht, beruhigte sich. Und trotzdem war da etwas, was in ihm schlummerte, das ihn nervös bleiben ließ...

„_Oh ja – ich sehe es_!" sagte sie und nahm den Zettel in die Hand. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie den Namen las.  
„_Du solltest zurückrufen, ich habe nämlich keine Lust, deine merkwürdigen Verehrer ständig abwimmeln zu müssen. Ich habe schließlich was zutun_!" sagte er mit etwas zu viel Schärfe im Ton. Sein Blick bohrte immernoch in ihrem Gesicht, wartete darauf, jede Bewegung aufzusaugen, jedes Zeichen zu interpretieren. Wer war dieser Mann?

„_Das werde ich tun. Eigentlich habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle nicht hier anrufen, aber es scheint dringend zu sein..._." sagte sie nachgebend und lächelte entschuldigend. Auf die Idee, dass es ihn aus persönlichen Gründen stören könnte und nicht aus beruflichen, kam sie nicht. Zu schroff und kalt ihr gegenüber war er in letzter Zeit gewesen. Sie hatte keineswegs ihre Arbeit schlecht gemacht, aber trotzdem beschwerte er sich. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich glauben, es stört ihn, weil... Weil ihm etwas an mir liegt? Ach komm schon Caitlin, werde erwachsen, ermahnten sie sich selbst. Das glaubst du doch nicht selbst. Hör auf in diesem Mann das zu sehen, was er _nie_ sein wird. Nämlich dein!

Er bekam von ihrem Gedankenkampf nichts mit, keine Spur in ihrem Gesicht, die auch nur im Entferntesten verraten hätte, wer dieser Unbekannte ist. Los, sag es mir, forderte er sie stumm auf. Aber sie schwieg. Keine Antwort, keine Erklärung, nichts sagte sie. Seine Nervosität war immernoch hörbar, der Stift in seiner Hand spielte verrückt.  
„_Entschuldige bitte, darf ich_?" fragte sie dann und deutete auf ihren Stuhl. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und machte ihr Platz.

„_Ja, ich bin es. Du hattest angerufen_?" Ihre Stimme klang so sonderbar weich; mit dem Unbekannten so vertraut. So habe ich sie nie erlebt, wurde ihm klar, während er sie immernoch heimlich beobachtete. Was tust du hier? ging ihm durch den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er immernoch neben ihr stand. Los, setze dich wieder an deinen Platz und höre auf, in fremder Leute Privatsphären klangheimlich zu lauschen! Du wirst ja noch wie Dinozzo!  
Mit schweren Schritten bewegte er sich fort von ihr; seine Ohren allerdings waren bei ihr geblieben. Abendessen, aha, heute sogar, bei ihr... Je länger er zuhörte, desto merkwürdiger wurde es in seiner Magengegend. Und dann, endlich, legte sie auf.

„_Kate – private Gespräche haben hier nichts zu suchen_!" kam es mahnend aus seiner Kehle, als er sich gerade hingesetzt hatte. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.  
„_Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen_" erwiderte sie trocken. Seine Zurechtweisung war schroffer als gewollt, aber er wollte sie nicht hören, wie sie mit einem anderen Mann flirtete, Geheimnisse austauschte, Abende und Nächte verabredete, um diese dann offensichtlich anschließend gemeinsam zu verbringen. Während er daneben stand. Mit gebundenen Armen und Händen, unfähig etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Das ist eindeutig nicht seine Art, er handelt, er wartet nicht, er holt sich das, was er haben will. Und was willst du, fragte er sich? Sie, wie sie jetzt nur einige Schritte von mir entfernt sitzt, will ich. Sie, die mich nicht genug kennt, um mir anzusehen, dass es mich zerreißt – wenn ich auch nur daran denke, dass ein anderer ihre Hand hält, dass ein anderer ihrem Lachen zuhört, sie auf diese Lippen küsst, ihre Haut fühlt, ihren Körper... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aufhören, hörst du, aufhören! Dann atmete er tief durch und zwang sich, sich wieder der trockenen Bürokratie zu widmen.

„_Wo willst du hin?" _fragte er als er sah, dass sie aufgestanden war und dabei war, ihre Jacke anzuziehen.  
„_Ähm, Gibbs – es ist sehr spät. Zeit für Feierabend_!" antwortete sie und zeigte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
Sie hatte recht, wirklich viel zu tun gibt es nicht, nichts, was nicht am Montag hätte erledigt werden können. Ihm wurde klar, dass er gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, dass, und wann überhaupt, all die anderen gegangen waren.  
„_Bis morgen. Schönen Feierabend_!" sagte sie aus reiner Freundlichkeit und klang immernoch beleidigt, beinahe verletzt. Seine unbegründete Schroffheit hatte sie ihm nicht verziehen.  
Es folgte ein letzter Blick von ihr in seine Richtung, kurz, zu kurz in seinen Augen, dann war sie in Richtung Tür verschwunden. Und plötzlich war er allein in diesem großen Raum, der von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten so trostlos geworden war.  
Los! Lauf ihr nach! Du bist doch sonst so zielstrebig bei allem was du tust. Doch sein Kopf wollte nicht auf das hören, was die Stimme, die aus der Herzgegend kam, sagte. Er trotzte seiner eigenen Aufforderung, trotzte sich selbst. In ihrem Falle war es nun mal anders; er war anders... Er konnte und durfte es ihr nicht sagen. Ihr war ihr aktueller Job wichtiger als eine Beziehung, das hatte er herausgefunden. Er hatte sie gefragt, natürlich indirekt, und sie hatte geantwortet. Und daran musste er sich halten, musste akzeptieren, dass es nicht in Frage kam, mit einer Mitarbeiterin etwas anzufangen, was ins Ungewisse führt und was aufgrund dessen, gefährlich sein konnte. Als er sich wieder selbst klargemacht hatte, dass es sinnlos und aussichtslos war, ihr zu folgen und es ihr zu sagen, seufzte er schwer und legte den nassen Stift auf den Tisch.

-

Es klingelte.  
„_Jo? Du bist aber früh dran...!" _sagte sie wie zu sich selbst, während sie zur Tür schritt. Etwas hastig drückte sie die Türklinke nach unten – und stockte sofort als sie die Gestalt vor ihrer Tür erkannte. Da stand nicht der, den sie erwartet hatte. Zwar stand die Gestalt im Dunkeln, aber es war unverkennbar der Mann, den sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Ihr leichtes Schmunzeln löste sich auf und verwandelte sich in eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglaubwürdigkeit. Nach einigen stummen Augenblicken, räusperte sie sich leise.

„_Gibbs_." sagte sie heiser und schien erst bei der Aussprache seines Namens zu registrieren, dass es wirklich er war.  
„_Kann ich rein kommen_?" fragte die breitschultrige Gestalt ernst und trat auch gleichzeitig ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Draußen regnete es, sein weißes Hemd klebte an ihm und es zeichnete sich deutlich ab, welche Kraft sich darunter verbarg. Aber er schien nicht zu frieren, noch schien er den nassen Regen auf seiner Haut wahrzunehmen. Mit langsamen schweren Schritten ging er an ihr vorbei und blieb dann stehen. Er war hereingetreten, ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein, er war hier erschienen, ohne dass sie es erwartet hatte. Aber hätte man sie gefragt, hätte sie still und klangheimlich bestätigt, dass es sie nicht wirklich überraschte, dass sie insgeheim immer dafür gebetet hatte. Aber niemand fragte sie, also gab sie es nicht zu – nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber.

Der Raum war nur matt erleuchtet, hier und da flackerten große Kerzen und spendeten Licht. Musik lief keine, was ihn überraschte. Sowas wie Bewunderung machte sich in ihm breit, Bewunderung darüber, dass es ihr gelungen war alles perfekt vorbereiten in der kurzen Zeitspanne, die inzwischen vergangen war. Er nahm ihren dezenten Duft wahr, der überall zu sein schien. Frisch und verführerisch roch es, für ihn also tust du es – das alles ist für ihn, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und wieder überfiel ihn dieses sonderbare bittere Gefühl in der Magengegend. Beinahe kam es ihm so vor, als müsste er sich übergeben.

Hinter seinem Rücken hörte er wie die Tür leise zufiel. Er wusste nicht, wie er dahin gekommen war. War er gefahren? Hatte er sich fahren lassen? Es lag nur einige Minuten zurück, aber dennoch erinnerte er sich nicht. Wie in einer Trance kam er sich vor, wie in einem tiefen Traum. Nur hatte er diesmal die Gewissheit, nicht zu träumen, diesmal nicht, dafür war diese schmerzende Qual in seinem Bauch zu real, zu bitter, zu sehr brannte es in ihm.

„_Was tust du hier? Ist etwas passiert_?" kam es aus ihrer Kehle und es war unüberhörbar, wie bemüht sie war, neutral und nicht schockiert zu klingen.  
Aber was es auch immer ist, verdammt, das kann doch wohl warten, dachte sie. Es kann nicht sein, dass ich sogar nach zwölf Stunden Dienst von dir aufgesucht werde! Du hast mir jetzt schon den ganzen Tag verdorben und jetzt auch den Abend? Allein durch deinen Anblick, dein Erscheinen hier. Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich alles versuche, um mich auf einen anderen zu konzentrieren? Dass ich alles tue, um dich aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben? Nein, natürlich weißt du es nicht, woher solltest du auch? Du hast nicht umsonst drei Exfrauen. So taktlos und kalt wie du sein kannst. Manchmal glaube ich, du hasst mich, dachte sie, während sie immernoch auf seinen Rücken, seinen Nacken, sein silbernes Haar starrte.

„_Was geht hier vor_?" fragte er finster, statt ihr zu antworten und drehte sich dann endlich zu ihr um. Sein Blick war matt, das Blau seiner Augen hatte sich in ein tiefes Schwarz verwandelt.  
„_Wie bitte?_" kam es ungläubig von ihr. Das ist unglaublich, dachte sie. Was geht es dich an! Sehe bloß zu, hier schnell zu verschwinden, bevor er kommt. Es geht dich nichts an, was ich tue, wohin ich gehe, hörst du?! Aber all dies wagte sie nicht zu sagen, geschweige denn, es laut zu schreien, allein dass sie es dachte, machte sie schon nervös.

Er sah sie prüfend an. Von oben bis nach unten, von unten bis nach oben. Sah diesen schwarzen Rock, der leicht über ihre Knie ging, das schulterfreie Oberteil mit den dünnen Trägern, die es einem Mann schwer machten, zu widerstehen und gleichzeitig leicht machen sollten, in dieser einen bestimmten Situation sie zu entkleiden. Seine Finger wurden plötzlich unruhig, eine heiße Welle unbekannter Herkunft stieg ihm in den Kopf, in seine Waden und Oberschenkel. Und wie von einer fremden Macht gelenkt setzte er sich in Bewegung, seine Beine bewegten sich zielstrebig auf sie zu – bis er nur einige Millimeter vor ihr stehen blieb. Aus nächster Nähe sah sie ein unbekanntes Flimmern in seinen Augen, sah die Anspannung in seinen Schultern, seinen Oberarmen, sah wie er vor ihren Augen mit sich selbst um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte. Was geschieht hier nur? dachte sie verwirrt und überrascht. Was tust du, was hast du vor?

„_Das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du seine wirst_!" sagte er trocken, nahm entschlossen mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht in seine großen Hände und küsste sie voller Begierde.  
Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie jeglichen Halt verloren, als schwebe sie, als gäbe es nur eine Sache, aus der die Welt zu bestehen schien, und das war dieser weiche fordernde Mund, den sie überall auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen schien. Auf ihren Lippen, ihren Schultern, ihrem Hals... Überall diese packenden Hände, dieser brennende Mund; überall waren sie fühlbar. Sie nahm eine Hitze wahr, die ihren bebenden Körper durchbohrten, nahm wahr wie sie vor Verlangen wie elektrisiert wurde. Und plötzlich hörten beide gleichzeitig, wie sanfte Musik unbekannter Herkunft in ihren Köpfen leise ertönte.

Ohne von ihr abzulassen, drängte er sie einige Schritte zurück, sodass er sie schließlich unsanft an ihre Haustür presste. Er hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest, als wolle er verhindern, dass sie sich wehrt und ihn unterbricht; wobei sie es gar nicht vorhatte, sie wollte bloß endlich mit ihren zitternden Händen nach ihm greifen, seinen Körper fassen, seinen Körper endlich fühlen. Er ließ von ihr los und ihre Hände fingen an, sich tief in seiner Haut zu vergraben, nahmen bedingungslos Besitz von all dem, was er ihr bot.

Der intensive Duft auf ihrer samtigen Haut stieg erneut in seine Nase und ihm schien, als würde er ihn benebeln. Dabei war sie es. Vollkommen außer Kontrolle schien er geraten zu sein, jeglicher Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen wäre unmöglich gewesen. Seine Lippen entbrannten und löschten zugleich und sie glaubte in seinen Küssen den Schmerz fühlen zu können, den ihm seine eigene Eifersucht verursacht hatte. Und so gab sie sich ihm hin, ließ jeden Vernunftsgedanken, jeden Zweifel, jedes Zögern in ihrem eigenen Kopf ungehört. Sie überließ sich freiwillig den suchenden und knetenden Händen, die genau zu wissen schienen, wo frau berührt werden will und braucht, um jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst und ihren Körper zu verlieren.

„_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_..." hauchte sie leise als wolle sie sich nochmal vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich er war, der gerade dabei war, sich ungeduldig zwischen ihre langen Beine zu drängeln. Ohne Zögern umschlang sie seinen Unterkörper und er zog ihren Rock hastig nach oben.  
Und dann klingelte es.  
Einmal, kurz, dann ein zweites Mal, etwas länger. Sie stockte plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung, er stockte in seiner Bewegung. Schwer atmend sahen sie einander wortlos an und wussten beide, wer vor der anderen Seite der Tür stand.

„_Kate? Ich bin`s, Jo... Ich weiß, ich bin etwas früh dran_..." kam es von draußen. Gibbs schluckte, sein schneller Atem verriet die Erregung und Eifersucht, die ihn ihm tobten.  
Als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dieser ihm unbekannte Mann könnte Kate, seine Kate, berühren und fühlen wollen, wurden seine Griffe an ihrem erhitzten Körper immer fester.

„_Kate...?" _kam es erneut von draußen und ein längeres Klingeln erfolgte. Ohne den Blickkontakt mit ihr zu unterbrechen, nahm er mit der einen Hand ihr Gesicht und begann erneut, sie leidenschaftlich wild zu küssen, während seine andere Hand bewirkte, dass die Knöpfe seines nassen Hemdes aufsprangen und schließlich zusammen mit seiner Hose zu Boden fielen. Und dann trennte sie beide nur der hauchdünne Stoff seiner dunkelblauen Boxershorts voneinander und verhinderte die beiderseits ersehnte Erlösung.  
Kate ließ ihre Hände über die heiße und feuchte Haut seines Rückens gleiten, um schließlich tiefer zu wandern und ihn ungeduldig von dem störenden Stoff zu befreien. Ihre Lippen saugten und bissen die seinen, immer schneller, immer intensiver.  
Plötzlich stoppte er in seiner Bewegung und löste sich kurz von ihren Lippen. Er sah ihr tief in ihre glänzenden Augen als wolle er diesen Augenblick, der mit Spannung und Erwartung vollgeladen war, hinauszuzögern, als wolle er ihn genießen in seinen vollen Zügen und sich diesem unglaublichen Glücksgefühl noch mal bewusst werden. Und in dem selben Augenblick als der Unbekannte beschloss, ein letztes Mal zu klingeln – hielt Gibbs es nicht mehr aus, er nahm sie entschlossen - und tauchte mit aller Kraft tief in sie ein. Kates keuchendes Aufstöhnen überlappte sich mit dem Klingeln, sodass ihre erregte Reaktion nur für Gibbs` Ohren wahrnehmbar war.

Und während sich vor der einen Seite ihrer Haustür ein Mann befand, der sich langsam entfernte, weil er annahm, die Frau, mit der er sich verabredet hatte, hätte es sich anders überlegt, befanden sich auf der anderen Seite der Haustür ein Mann und eine Frau, die ihrer ausgebrochenen Begierde vollkommen freien Lauf gelassen hatten und ungehalten begonnen hatten, zügellos einander zu erkunden, einander in höchste Ekstase zu treiben. Ohne an Folgen zu denken. Ohne Rücksicht. Ein Ausbruch ohne ein Zurück.

-

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um. Und da lag er, ruhte auf ihren Kissen und schien im Schlaf zu lächeln. Sie grinste zufrieden und ließ ihren Blick von seinen Lippen auf seinen breitschultrigen Oberkörper gleiten, sah die offensichtliche Manneskraft, die sich dahinter verbarg, sah die großen Hände, die ihr so viele Wonnen geschenkt hatten in der letzten Nacht und am heutigen Morgen. Sein Unterkörper war unter einem weißen Laken versteckt, verbarg und versteckte das, was sie beim bloßen Gedanken schon nervös werden ließ. Sie biss sich genüsslich auf die Unterlippe als sie genau in dem Augenblick seine Stimme hörte.

„_Bist du zufrieden mit dem, was du siehst_?" fragte er lächelnd und öffnete verspielt zuerst nur das eine Auge.  
„_Hmmm... Sehr zufrieden... Aber ich sehe noch lange nicht alles...Bist du schon lange wach_?" fragte sie und lächelte zurück.  
„_Ich habe nicht geschlafen_..." antwortete er und zog sie enger an sich.  
„_Bist du denn gar nicht müde_?" fragte sie ungläubig und ihr Lächeln wurde noch größer.  
„_Oh, noch lange nicht! Dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen fand ich viel interessanter_..." erwiderte er und küsste sie knabbernd auf ihren langen Hals.  
„_Du kratzt._.." sagte sie grinsend und fuhr dann mit dem Rücken ihrer linken Hand sanft über seine Wangen, auf denen sich leichte Bartstoppeln gebildet hatten.  
„_Stört es dich_?" erwiderte er leise, ohne seine Kussreise auf ihrem pochenden Hals und ihren ragenden Brüsten zu unterbrechen.  
„_Ooh, ich liebe es... Es macht dich sexy..." _gurrte sie zufrieden.  
„_Sexy...?" _wiederholte er und sah sie fragend an.  
„_Hmmm, ja, sexy. So wie ich deinen Namen sexy finde_..." erwiderte sie überzeugt.  
„S_exy, sagst du_?" fragte er leicht ungläubig.  
„_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_... _Alles an dir lässt mich unweigerlich an_... „ sie schmunzelte amüsiert „_an Sex denken_..." sagte sie schließlich.  
Als sie beobachtete, wie die Puppillen seiner sanften blauen Augen größer wurden, beschloss sie, weiter zu reden.  
„_Da ist etwas in deinen Bewegungen. Wenn du dir im Dienst nebenbei deine Cap aufsetzt, wenn du blind zum Telefonhörer greifst, wenn du im Notfall entschlossen zu deiner Waffe greifst... Ich kann dir nicht sagen was es ist, aber es macht dich... unwiderstehlich... Und sogar deine schlechte Laune wirkt charmant_." gestand sie schmunzelnd.

Er beobachtete sie wie sie diese Worte aussprach, wie sie etwas sagte, dessen er sich nie bewusst gewesen war. Seine schlechte Laune war charmant? Sie sah also sogar in seinen Schwächen etwas Reizvolles. Als ihm dies bewusst wurde, wurde ihm gleichzeitig klar, dass keine Frau vor ihr ihn so gesehen haben kann. Ich wusste, bestätigte er sich selbst, mit ihr ist es andres. Sie ist anders.

„_Ich war zwölf Jahre alt_." begann er leise während er mit einigen Strähnchen ihres Haares spielte.  
„_Naja, elf Jahre, zehn Monate und drei Tage. Es war Frühlingsende und wir hatten nach der Schule auf einem der zwei kleinen Hinterhöfe gespielt. Ich war übrigens kein besonders guter Schüler... Als die Dämmerung anbrach mussten die meisten von uns nach Hause. Ich ging zu meinem Fahrrad, es lehnte am Zaun hinter der Schule - dann sah ich sie auf mich zukommen. In dem Alter ist man alles andere als selbstbewusst... Ich war versteinert, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Sie blieb vor mir stehen und ohne ein Wort küsste sie mich. Einfach so. Dann hat sie mich beinahe schüchtern angesehen und ist weggegangen. Ich habe nichts unternommen, ich habe sie gehen lassen. Während des darauffolgenden Sommers konnte ich an nichts anderes denken. Ihr Name... Ihr Name war Kate._.." gestand er ihr leise und zeichnete mit seinem Zeigefinger zärtlich die Konturen ihres Mundes nach.  
„_Soll das heißen, das erste Mädchen, das du geküsst hast, hieß auch Kate?_" fragte sie etwas verträumt.  
„_Sie hat mich geküsst, nicht ich sie_." korrigierte er.  
„_Und sie hieß wirklich auch Kate_?" fragte sie neugierig.  
„_Ja, ihr Name war Kate. Sie hatte stechend grüne Augen. Und damals war ich zu schüchtern, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Aber diesmal nicht.._." sagte er und es klang wie ein Versprechen.  
„_Dieses Mal lasse ich meine Kate nicht gehen!" _  
Sie war sprachlos vor soviel Liebe, die in seiner Stimme zu hören war, überwältigt von soviel offenen Gefühlen. Und dann küsste sie ihn sanft, erwiderte die offenkundige Liebeserklärung, die er ihr gerade gemacht hatte.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, fuhr sie verträumt durch sein silbernes kurzes Haar, welches sie nur einige Stunden davor durcheinander und in alle möglichen Richtungen gewirbelt hatte.  
„_Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder_?" fragte er sie und sie hörte, dass eine Spur von Sorge in seiner Stimme lag. Sie lächelte erleichtert.  
„_Ja, jetzt weiß ich es...Und deswegen ist dies mit uns kein Fehler. Es kann und wird keiner sein._" flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Ohrmuschel.

„_Ich habe mal von dir geträumt_..." begann er wieder und lächelte im selben Augenblick als ihm die Erinnerungen an den erwähnten Traum einfielen.  
„_Ich habe geträumt, wir wären in einem Fahrstuhl stecken geblieben..."  
„Im Fahrstuhl? Jethro – du kannst ja kitschig sein!_" sagte sie ungläubig und schmunzelte.  
„_Als ich dir gerade etwas sagen wollte, hat mich Dinozzo aufgeweckt!"  
„Typisch unser Tony – am richtigen Ort zur falschen Zeit... Und was wolltest du mir sagen?" _fragte sie neugierig und malte mit ihren Fingern abstrakte Figuren auf die Haut seines Oberkörpers.  
„_Ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt, ich habe wirklich alles daran gesetzt, an dich als eine reizvolle Frau nicht zu denken. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich weiß nicht ohne dich. Grundsätzlich fehlst du mir. Das ist mir klar geworden. Ich habe zuerst alles als berufliche und kollegiale Sorge abgetan, aber als ich heute mitbekam, dass dieser Mann mehrmals für dich anrief... Da ist mir wirklich beinahe der Kragen geplatzt. Ich musste einsehen, dass ich dich jeden Augenblick an einen anderen verlieren könnte. Und das ist das Gegenteil dessen, was ich will!_" sagte er, zog sie noch enger an sich und legte beschützend seine Arme um ihren zarten Körper.

Wie lange sie stumm nebeneinander lagen, konnte sie nicht sagen, sie merkte nur, dass er das Bett verlassen wollte.  
„_Wo willst du hin_?" fragte sie beinahe enttäuscht.  
„_Ich mache Frühstück und du kannst in der Zwischenzeit duschen, wenn du willst_." sagte er, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, schob schnell das Laken zur Seite und spazierte nackt aus ihrem Bett. Sie sah ihm hinterher, beobachtete fasziniert die harten Muskeln seines Rückens, seiner Waden. Unwillkürlich musste sie zufrieden seufzen, als er gerade an der Tür stehen blieb, sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihr auf eine Art zuzwinkerte, die ihr klar machte, dass er ihre sündigen Gedanken erraten hatte. Sie blieb noch einen Augenblick länger liegen, überlegte, ob sie ihm folgen sollte, entschied sich dagegen, stieg aus dem Bett und verschwand für kurze Zeit in ihr Badezimmer.

Als sie rauskam, fand sie ihn in der Küche vor. Immernoch unbekleidet war er gerade dabei, rote reife Tomaten in hauchdünne Scheiben zu schneiden.  
„_Kennst du dich in allen fremden Küchen so gut aus_?" neckte sie ihn und ging dann geschmeidig auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich zu ihr um als er ihre Stimme hörte. In einen hellen Bademantel gehüllt stand sie vor ihm, in ihrem nassen Haar hatten sich Strähnen gebildet.  
Er ließ alles liegen und legte seine Hände zärtlich auf ihre Schultern.  
„_Ich bin extrem gut im Improvisieren_..." sagte er und küsste sie sanft.  
„_Das habe ich zu spüren bekommen...!" _erwiderte sie absolut überzeugt und lachte leise herzlich auf.

Er beobachtete fasziniert die übriggebliebenen Wassertropfen auf ihrem Hals, beobachtete wie sie sich nach kurzem Aufenthalt auf ihrem Hals dazu entschlossen, tiefer zu gleiten und aus seiner Sicht zu verschwinden.  
„_Er hieß Dominic_..." begann sie und bezog sich auf das Thema erster Kuss, welches sie vorher angesprochen hatten.  
„_Ich hasse ihn..." _konterte er lächelnd und zog kurz an dem Band ihres Bademantels, welcher wie auf Befehl im selben Augenblick zu Boden fiel. Er drückte ihren nackten Körper an den seinen, und hob sie dann entschlossen mit einem Ruck auf die Küchenplatte.  
„_Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er dich als erster küssen durfte. So wie ich alle anderen Männer hasse, die dich berühren durften, dich lieben durften..."_ Und da war es wieder, dieses Brennen in ihm, das so zuverlässig aufkam, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, ein anderer könnte sie so sehen, wie er es gerade tat. Mit geröteten Wangen, nassem Haar und zitternd vor Erregung. Er küsste sie mit voller Hingabe, presste seinen erhitzten Körper an den ihren, nahm sich und gab auch ihr gleichzeitig endlich das, auf was sie beide so lange; zu lange; gewartet hatten. Irgendwo fiel das Messer Boden, die Tomaten folgten – nur Kate blieb da, wo sie war, auf der Küchenplatte, schmelzend unter seinen Händen und Lippen, diesen Mann mit all ihren Sinnen genießend, seinem wilden Körper ergeben und immer lauter keuchend ; immer lauter stöhnend... 


	3. Im Geheimen - Teil 3

Teil III - VERLUST

Er fand sich in einem großen Zimmer vor. Ihr Wohnzimmer. Im Hellen sah es um so vieles größer aus, um so vieles unbekannter. Der, mit diversen familiären Erinnerungen gefüllte Schrank, der kleine Tisch vor ihm, auf welchem benutzte Teller ruhten, selbst das Sofa, auf welchem er saß: bei Tageslicht war alles anders. Die Fenster waren offen, kalte Luft zog rein und brachte ihm eine nüchterne Gewissheit: Er hatte verloren. Verloren gegen sich selbst, gegen seine eigenen Regeln; seine Kontrolle hatte er verloren. Kein Schritt, der zurückführte, der ungeschehen machte. Aber es war gleichzeitig der schönste Verlust, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Denn dieser bedeutete, dass er sie gewonnen hatte. Beim Verlieren hat er gewonnen.

Lautes Plätschern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er zuckte in sich zusammen und hörte, wie es lauter wurde. Wie aus einem Traum gerissen kam er sich vor. Benommen blickte er umher und entdeckte am Boden liegende Kleidung, seine sowie ihre, entdeckte abgebrannte Kerzen. Überall Spuren ihrer Liebe. Er stand langsam auf und hob ihren schwarzen Rock vom Boden auf. Bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Nächte, schmunzelte er genüsslich und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus welcher das Geräusch gekommen war. Wie lange waren sie schon in diesem Haus ohne es zu verlassen, wie lange liebten sie einander schon - abgeschottet von außen, von der Realität? Wie viele Tage und Nächte waren es? Während er noch rätselte, bewegte er sich in die Richtung, aus der das Plätschern gekommen war.

Mit einer Hand klopfte er vorsichtig an, während die andere Hand mit dem weichen Stoff spielte.  
"_Kate_?" sagte er zaghaft und öffnete dann langsam die Tür. Eine heiße Dampfwelle kam ihm entgegen. Der Spiegel, der rechts von ihm an der Wand hang, benebelte in sekundenschnelle und hinter dem weißen Vorhang sah er ihre weiblichen Umrisse.  
"_Kate_?" wiederholte er leise.  
Das Plätschern hörte auf und der Vorhang bewegte sich. Er sah ihre Hände diesen zur Seite schieben und wie sie ihren Kopf vorsichtig hinausstreckte. Sie lächelte verliebt als sie ihn sah.  
"_Komm _..." sagte sie selbstsicher und winkte ihn verführerisch mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu sich. Bei ihren Worten fiel das schwarze Kleidungsstück aus seinen Händen und sackte zu Boden.

Er betrat langsam die kleine Kabine. Dampfwolken hatten sich inzwischen um seinen nackten Körper gewickelt; er sah sie den Vorhang wieder zuziehen, sah sie das Wasser wieder laufen lassen. Und das Plätschern setzte erneut ein. Sie sagte nichts, er sah sie schweigend an. Schweigend und genießend. Um ihre Mundwinkel herum sah er winzige Spuren Zahnpasta; ihr langes Haar klebte verstreut auf ihrer Stirn und ihren Schultern, während weiße Schaumwolken den restlichen Teil ihres schlanken Körpers bedeckten. Ohne den Augenkontakt mit ihm zu unterbrechen, griff sie zielstrebig nach einer der nahe liegenden Flaschen, füllte ihre linke Handinnenfläche mit der Flüssigkeit und begann, diese auf die Brust und Arme ihres Chef und Liebhabers zu verteilen. Langsam, lächelnd und genießend. Tiefer dunkler Duft breitete sich in der engen Kabine aus, gesellte und vermischte sich mit dem ihrigen: leicht, weiblich.

Unter ihren gleitenden Fingern fühlte sie straffe Haut, harte Muskeln, fühlte beschützende Kraft. Er küsste sie behutsam und schmeckte den frischen Pfefferminzgeschmack an ihren Lippen. Heißes Wasser lief seinen Körper entlang, erzeugte neue Dampfwolken und vergrub sich tief in seine Poren. Er fühlte alle Tropfen einzeln wie sie seinen Körper herunter flossen und beobachtet, was sie mit ihren Händen tat, sah schweigend zu, wie sein Körper darauf reagierte, wie sie ihn mit ihren Berührungen an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung trieb. Aber er hatte gelernt zu genießen. Auf ihren Wimpern hatten sich winzige Tropfen Wasser angesammelt und ließen ihre Augen noch schöner, noch strahlender erscheinen. Er fing an, abwechselnd an ihren Ohrläppchen und ihrem Hals zu knabbern, während seine Hände ihre Taille massierten und diese intensiv und spielerisch gegen sein ungeduldiges Becken pressten.

Nachdem sie auch seine Schultern und Arme unter einer weißen Schaumdecke hatte verschwinden lassen, breitete sie ihre Erkundungsreise auf seinen restlichen Körper aus. Sie wanderte nach unten und ertastete seinen Hintern, der aufgrund der vielen Verbrecherjagden ganz fest und handlich geworden war, der aber, wie sie fand, leider zu oft unter seinen langen Mänteln verborgen war; ertastete weiter vorne den harten und offensichtlichen Beweis seiner Begierde, seiner nackten Lust. Zufrieden lächelte sie, als wäre sie stolz, dass er seine Selbstbeherrschung nun doch verloren hatte und er las in ihren Augen gleichzeitig die eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung. Er fühlte wie sie ihre schlanken Beine um ihn schlang, fühlte wie sein eigener Körper vor Ungeduld bebte. Er presste sie an die Fliesen, hob sie mit beiden Händen etwas hoch, gerade so hoch, dass ihre beiden Körper nahtlos in einander übergehen konnten. Und dann verschwand Offensichtliches im Verborgenen. Ein tiefes dunkles Raunen verließ ihre Kehle, drang in sein Ohr, während ihre Finger sich krallenartig in das Fleisch seines Rückens vergruben, was ihn zufrieden lächeln ließ, bevor er letztendlich nachgab und sich in endloser Sinnlichkeit verlor.

xx

„_Kate_." sagte er und seine Stimme wurde während der Aussprache ihres Namens immer leiser. Er verschluckte die letzten Buchstaben mehr, als dass er sie deutlich aussprach.  
„_Kate…." _wiederholte er noch mal.  
Aber sie reagierte nicht. Er lächelte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah wurde ihm aufs Neue bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte. Beinahe tat etwas in ihm weh. Auf dem Boden sah er die Handtücher liegen, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig abgetrocknet hatten, bevor er sie ins Schlafzimmer getragen hatte, wo sie sich schließlich erneut geliebt hatten. Wie beim ersten Mal. Jedes Mal wie das erste Mal.

Er beobachtete die beinah unsichtbaren dünnen Fältchen um ihre Lippen, die auf ein zufriedenes Lächeln deuteten, welches sie seit dem einen Abend auf ihrem Gesicht trug, beobachtete wie sich ihr freiliegender Brustkorb regelmäßig rauf und runter bewegte und wie ihm persönlich diese Regelmäßigkeit Ruhe und Zufriedenheit verlieh.  
„_Liebling_…" begann er erneut und erntete daraufhin ein leises Gurren.  
„_Hmmmmm…?" _ertönte es von seiner schlafenden Agentin. Sie schmiegte sich genüsslich an ihr Kissen, ohne dabei ihre Augen aufzumachen. Er überlegte kurz, während er ihr beim Aufwachen zusah und rief sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage ins Gedächtnis.

Er hatte bemerkt, dass es wieder einen Mann in ihrem Leben gab. Zufällig hatte er es bemerkt; das Telefon hatte geklingelt; sie war nicht da; er hatte für sie abgenommen. Das erste Mal dachte er sich nichts dabei, er nahm an, es sei ein Verwandter, ein Kollege, irgendjemand Unwichtiges. Keine Gefahr. Aber die Anrufe häuften sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit und von Mal zu Mal wurde ihm klarer, dass die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ein bestimmtes Interesse an Kate hatte. An seiner Kate. Und da muss der Teil Seiner, der instinktiv und gefühlsorientiert dachte und handelte, einen Entschluss gefasst haben. Den Entschluss, ihr zu sagen, was ihm an ihr lag. Aus sich selbst endlich auszubrechen und es ihr zu sagen. Und das hat er. Wobei er gar nicht viel gesagt hatte, er hat eher gehandelt. Er ist kein Mann poetischer Worte. Ihn machen eindeutige und konkrete Handlungen aus.

Das was gefolgt war, war eine leidenschaftliche Nacht, ein leidenschaftlicher Morgen. Ungehemmt und bedingungslos hatten sie einander geliebt, einander süchtig nach dem anderen gemacht. Seelisch, körperlich, sinnlich. Und wenn er sie so wie in diesem Augenblick ansah, konnte er manchmal immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie nun wirklich sein war. In seinen Armen lag, auf denselben Kissen schlief. Und während er versuchte, sich sein Glück begreiflich zu machen, genau in dem Augenblick überfiel ihn eine dunkle Gewissheit. Gänsehaut. Er erstarrte. Eine böse Vorahnung. Er wusste, eines Tages würde er auch sie verlieren. So wie alle davor. Er war das Verlieren gewohnt, er hatte bereits Menschen verloren, die ihn liebten; die er liebte. Eine tiefe Stimme in ihm flüsterte Böses...Kelly…Es kam ihm vor als ob alle, die ihn liebten, dazu verdammt waren, ihn zu verlassen, ihn allein zu lassen. Er war zum Verlieren geboren.

Schockiert über diese Gedanken, schüttelte er den Kopf und schob alles als einen Streich seines Geistes ab. Alles Humbuck, alter Junge, alles. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, reiß dich zusammen! Sehe doch endlich ein, dass es zum Greifen nahe liegt - vor dir liegt es, auf den Kissen ruhend: endlich glücklich. Er atmete schwer aus und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die schlafende Kate. Wie schön sie war. Eine schlafende Schönheit. Er lächelte erleichtert. Stundenlang hätte er sie so beobachten können, still und stumm ihre Schönheit bewundernd, in sich aufsaugend. Aber es war an der Zeit, sich der Realität zu stellen, dem Alltag - dem einen Gespräch. So sehr er es bedauerte.

Er fuhr zärtlich über ihre inzwischen trockenen Haare, dann über ihr Gesicht.  
„_Wir müssen langsam los. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dürfte heute Sonntag sein." _sagte er leise auffordernd. Bloß zwei Tage waren es also. Dabei kam es ihm so vor, als wäre sie schon seit je her sein gewesen, als hätte es nie jemanden anderen für ihn gegeben.  
„_Ich weiß. Draußen ist es bestimmt schon dunkel_…"murmelte sie verschlafen und öffnete dann ihre Augen. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, lächelte sie zurück. Da war er. Wachte über ihr als würde er sie vor etwas Unsichtbarem, was nur er sah, beschützen müssen. Ihr Leroy. Ihr Jethro. Ihr Gibbs. Und das, so glaubte sie, obwohl sie nicht mal annährend seinem Frauentyp zu entsprechen schien. Aber liebende Frauen können irren.

„_Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht weg von hier. Weg aus deinem Haus, deinem Schlafzimmer, deinem_ Bett…." murmelte er und grinste frech.  
„_Dann lass uns liegen bleiben… Und einander lieben… Immer wieder_..." konterte sie zurück und streichelte verträumt seine Wangen, dann seine Lippen.  
„_Dein Kühlschrank ist inzwischen leer... Wir würden verhungern_." warf er als Einwand ein.  
„_Jethro! Hast du nie was davon gehört, dass Liebende von Luft und Liebe leben?_" fragte sie gespielt entsetzt.  
„_Dann leben die aber nicht sehr lange_..." erwiderte er ironisch.  
Er war dank ihr wie von allem losgelöst, wie neugeboren, unschuldig, aber er war dennoch Realist genug, um sich seinen letzten Kommentar zu verkneifen.

Sie sahen einander an wie Frischverliebte, die einander schon lange zuvor lieben gelernt hatten, die einander aber erst kürzlich entdeckt hatten. Die einander liebten, die aber, jeder für sich, instinktiv wussten, dass das, was sie hatten, nicht von Dauer war. Sie würde ihn verlassen, dämmerte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ja, gehen wird sie. Instinktiv fasste er sich mit der rechten Hand an die Stelle, an der viele die Seele vermuten. Denn dort tat es weh. Woher kamen sie nur, diese Gedanken, woher diese Skepsis, das Weigern zu begreifen, dass auch er es endlich gefunden hatte: ein süßes Stück vom Glück.

„_Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir_?" fragte sie besorgt als sie sah, wie geistesabwesend er sich ans Herz fasste. Von ihrer Frage wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, lächelte er sie erleichtert an.  
„_Du hast mich hier getroffen. Weißt du noch? In der Air Force One als ich dich auf die Probe gestellt habe? Du meine Güte, du hast aber ordentlich zugeschlagen. Es tut da immer noch weh_…!" antwortete er und gab ihr damit nicht die wirkliche Antwort auf ihre Frage. Seine Stimme war leise, er wählte jedes Wort sorgfältig aus, um zu verhindern, dass sie auch nur eine leise Vorahnung davon bekam, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte.  
„_Ah? Das tut mir wirklich Leid... Dann lass mich deine Wunden heilen_..." antwortete sie verführerisch und begann eine leidenschaftliche Kussreise an seinem Oberkörper.  
Und so gerne er sich ihr und ihren Lippen hingegeben hätte, er konnte es nicht. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte nicht verstummen.

„_Kate." _sagte er ernst und bei dem Klang seiner Stimme wurde offensichtlich, dass sie in diesem Augenblick von dem verliebten Geplänkel über zu den ernsten Themen gewechselt hatten.  
Sie richtete sich langsam auf und setzte sich hin. Von dem liebeshungrigen Glanz in ihren Augen war plötzlich nichts mehr da. Ernst hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht niedergelassen.  
"_Sag mal, ist das jetzt dein Lieblingswort...!?" _konterte sie und versuchte die Situation aufzulockern. Vergeblich.  
Das weiße Lacken bedeckte nur ihre Knie, ihr Oberkörper war frei. Wie schön du bist, meine Kate, dachte er. So kindlich und doch auf eine Weise unwiderstehlich, dass es mir schon das Herz bricht, wenn ich dich so sehe. Schutzlos, zerbrechlich. Wie ich dich liebe. Meine Kate.

„_Was wollen wir machen?" _fragte er vorsichtig und sie entdeckte an dem so mutigen und selbstbewussten Gibbs mal wieder eine neue Seite. Er klang schüchtern, unwissend. Wie ein Kind, welches vor einer unlösbaren Matheaufgabe stand. Vielleicht leidet er an gespaltenen Persönlichkeiten, dachte sie ironisch. Mal ist er so, mal so. Dass er eifersüchtig sein konnte, das hätte sie nie gedacht. Oder dass er keine Scheu davor hatte, seine Verletzbarkeit, seine tiefsten Gefühle zu offenbaren. Bis er sie Stück für Stück vom Gegenteil überzeugte. Ihr wurde klar, das Rätsel Gibbs würde nie jemand völlig lösen können.

„_Nun, wir haben es angefangen – wir sollten auch dazu stehen. Jethro… ich… ich liebe dich. Und von mir aus kann es die ganze Welt wissen, Ducky, Tony, Abby, sogar die Leute im hintersten Süden des Nordwestens des Ostjordan können es erfahren. Und deine komische Rothaarige als erste! Was hast du mit der überhaupt_?" fragte sie und verkreuzte eingeschnappt ihre Arme.

Er wollte lächeln über dieses deutliche Anzeichen von Eifersucht ihrerseits und ihr sagen, dass diese grundlos und unbegründet war, aber das wirkliche Thema war gerade viel zu ernst und ihm zu sehr wichtig, als dass er abgelenkt hätte. Also schwieg er als Antwort und forderte sie damit stumm auf, weiter zu reden.

„_Hörst du, ich liebe dich, Jethro, ich liebe dich…_!" Sie klang verzweifelt, als hätte sie Angst, er würde sie nicht verstehen; sie und ihren Schmerz; diese Liebe zu ihm.  
„_Kate… _„ sagte er vollkommen ernst und widersprach ihr, indem er nichts sagte außer ihrem Namen. Stille.  
Draußen brach bereits die Dunkelheit an. Vom gestrigen und vorgestrigen Regen war nichts zu sehen. Ihm fiel ein, wie er sie an dem Abend vorfand. Er war vom Regen bis auf die Knochen durchnässt; sie in ihrem kurzen Rock, auf einen anderen Mann wartend, im Kerzenlicht ihre nackte Haut schimmernd. Er dachte an den ersten Kuss, den er ihr, den sie ihm gab. Leidenschaftlich, zügellos. Ohne jegliche Hemmung. Er schwieg immer noch, während im Stillen seine Liebe zu ihr immer weiter wuchs.

„_Ach – ich verstehe…" _kam es sofort aus ihrem Mund und sie zog instinktiv das Lacken enger an sich und bedeckte nun ihre Vollkommenheit. Das wollte er nicht. Und es tat ihm leid. Aber was sollten sie sonst machen? Und er hatte es getan. Sie verletzt. Das, was sie am meisten verletzte war gleichzeitig das, was er am wenigsten beabsichtigt hatte. Das Leugnen dieser Beziehung. Dieser neugeborenen Liebe.

„_Kate…" _begann er zögerlich. Diesmal klang es entschuldigend.  
„_Kate – es gibt auf dieser Welt nichts, was es mir auch nur annährend Wert wäre, nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dich in irgendeiner Weise zu … zu verletzen. Das musst du wissen. Mit allem was ich habe, Kate, liebe ich dich. Von dem Augenblick an, als du mich angesehen hast in der Air Force One, von dem Augenblick an, als du meine Küsse erwidert hast, mich zurückgeküsst hast – von dem Augenblick an wusste ich, es gibt nur dich, Kate, ich gebe alles für dich hin… Aber wir sind verletzbar, wenn es bekannt wird. Durch diese Arbeit, die ich tue, die wir tun, habe ich nicht gerade wenige Feinde. Und allein der Gedanke, du könntest meinetwegen in Gefahr sein... Du weißt doch, wovon ich rede, oder_?" fragte er mit Nachdruck und fuhr mit seinen großen Händen Verständnis suchend über ihre nacktliegenden Schultern. Ihre Haut fühlte sich kalt an. Ob sie wegen der Kälte im Zimmer fror oder wegen seiner Worte, erkannte er nicht.

„_Komm her, komm in meine Arme_!" sagte er dann und zog sie eng an sich. Er fühlte wie sich ihr Körper dem seinen anpasste, wie sich ihre Arme, Hände und Füße mit den seinen verknoteten und aus ihren zwei Körpern schließlich ein verworrenes Bündel wurde, welches nicht zu entknoten schien.  
Wie zerbrechlich sie doch war. Eine toughe zerbrechliche Frau. Er fühlte sich in Versuchung, alles sein zu lassen wie es war. Das renovierbedürftige Haus, welches er seit der letzten Scheidung bewohnte, das Boot in seinem Keller, welches täglich treu auf ihn wartete, sogar – seinen Job. Alles sein zu lassen – und bloß diese Frau, die in seinen Armen lag, mitzunehmen. Kate, dieses fassbare Glück. Auf eine Reise, eine lange Reise. Vielleicht wäre es auch eher eine Flucht als eine Reise, aber mit ihr bei sich war alles relativ, alles war anders. Er wollte vor den Vorahnungen flüchten, vor der Realität. Diesen Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Um ihre Haut nie wieder kalt sein zu lassen, um sie nie wieder frieren zu lassen.  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm davon erzählen sollte, was sie am Anfang über ihn dachte und fühlte, warum sie ihn ablehnte und gleichzeitig ohne ihn nicht konnte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging als er das erste Mal ihren Namen aussprach, ihr die Hand gab, sie beobachtete, während sie, mehr oder weniger, unter ihm lag und ihre Affäre mit einem anderen zugab. Und warum sie ausgerechnet an ihn ihr Herz verloren hat und nun bereit war, jederzeit ihr Leben für das seine zu opfern. Aber sie beschloss zu schweigen, für heute hatten sie genug schwerwiegende Themen gehabt.

„_Also gut. Wir versuchen es auf die heimliche Art. Mal sehen, wie lange wir es aushalten_…" sagte sie nachgebend und gleichzeitig überzeugt. Sie war kein Kind mehr, sie war eine reife Frau und dennoch überraschte es ihn, dass sie sogleich verstand, was er meinte und in welche Richtung er dachte. Eine Szene hatte er erwartet, Unverständnis, dieses frauentypische Gezicke, vielleicht hatte er sogar erwartet, einen Baseballschläger auf den Hinterkopf geklatscht zu bekommen – aber davon war bei ihr nichts zu sehen. Und er liebte sie dafür noch mehr. Von jeder Sekunde, die sie in seinen Armen lag, von jeder Sekunde, die verging. Stumm wärmte sein Körper den ihren. Ihr Körper wärmte den seinen.

„_Dass ich dich liebe – das weißt du..._" fragte er auf die Art, auf die er es schon mal getan hatte.  
„_Ja, Leroy. Jethro. Gibbs. Ja, das tue ich. Aber noch mehr liebe ich dich!_" konterte sie und lockerte die ernste Situation mit einem frechen Lächeln nun endlich auf.  
„_Soll ich dir was sagen? Das ist doch gar nicht möglich!" _erwiderte er und verschwand lachend unter dem weißen Lacken.

Er war wieder da. Der Mann, dessen Name aus nur drei Buchstaben bestand. Der, den sie damals nicht erschießen konnte. Sie ist eine gute Agentin und dennoch hat sie sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen. Er hat auf die meisten Menschen einen starken Einfluss, das war offensichtlich – und Kate war damals keine Ausnahme gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er wieder in der Nähe ist, wurde dem Agenten Gibbs bange. Etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen. Wenn du auch nur auf den Gedanken kommst, sie wieder zu entführen, sie mir wegzunehmen ... So, werde ich dich töten, schwor er voller Innenbrust. Er schwor es, ohne zu wissen, dass genau das in naher Zukunft passieren würde.

Er hörte einen Knall. Der heiße Stahl der Dachplatten spiegelte die grellen Strahlen der scheinenden Sonne wieder. Unter seiner schwarzen Jacke verbarg sich eine kugelsichere Weste, die dazu beitrug, dass es noch heißer war. Schüsse. Aus allen Richtungen. Wo war sie? Die Gummisohlen seiner Stiefel quietschten auf dem heißen Blech und hinterließen schwarze Spuren. Schüsse. Er hörte McGee, er hörte Tony. Schüsse. Stimmen. Instinktiv duckte er sich, um sich im selben Augenblick aufzurappeln. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sie hart auf den Boden fallen. Schock setzte in ihm ein, Lähmung seiner Gedanken, seiner Glieder. Kate, schrien seine Gedanken. KATE! Er lief auf sie zu. Zu hören war plötzlich nichts mehr, keine Schüsse, alles um ihn herum war verschwunden. Er ging in die Knie, die Schläge seines eigenen Herzens spürte er im Hals pochen, er spürte, wie er vor Sorge blass wurde, wie seine Hand ihren Arm ergriff und sie umdrehte. Sie stöhnte. Sie lebte. Er lächelte. Eine tonnenschwere Last fiel von seinen Schultern. Kugelsichere Westen - welch Erfindung!

Sie lag am Boden, die Frau, die er liebte – die für ihn gerade ihr Leben riskiert hatte. Er versprach sich, sie nie wieder einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Weil ich dich liebe Caitlin. Wie gern hätte er es ihr gesagt. Aber Tony stand drei Schritte von ihm entfernt und es war von ihm selbst gewollt, zu schweigen. Also schwieg er.  
„_Gut gemacht, Kate!"_ lobte er. Sie lächelte überrascht bei seinen Worten, weil sie zu ahnen schien, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er hörte sie etwas sagen und dann: fiel sie. Fiel erneut auf den Boden, von welchem sie gerade aufgestanden war. Sie war gefallen. Er sah ein rotes Loch auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr Blut überall auf Tonys Gesicht. Los, komm schon Kate, steh noch mal auf. Tue es für mich. Für uns. Sein Körper drehte sich im selben Augenblick um, gelenkt vom Instinkt, drehte sich um und suchte in der Richtung, aus welcher der Schuss gekommen war. Suchte, ohne was zu sehen, ohne was zu finden. Er senkte seine Waffe. Niedergeschlagen. Dann sammelte er all seine Kraft, die er noch hatte und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. In ihm kochte das Blut. Sie lag da. Tot. Sie war tot. Sie war nicht mehr. Irgendwo hinter seinem Rücken ging gerade die Sonne unter. Auf ihrer Stirn, der Stirn, die er in den letzten Nächten so oft geküsst hatte, von welcher er ihre Gedanken zu lesen gelernt hatte, genau auf dieser Stirn befand sich nun ein rotes schwarzes Loch. Er wollte sie erneut am Arm nehmen, wie er es gerade vor einigen Minuten getan hatte, sie schütteln, sie sollte aufwachen, ihn ansehen aus ihren braunen Augen, lächeln. Ihn noch ein einziges Mal lieben. Keine Regung. Ihr Körper war noch warm. Er hatte wieder verloren.

Regen. Unmassen an Regen. Ihre klagenden Vorwürfe in seinen Ohren. Ducky in Gefahr. Schüsse auf Abby. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage machten das bloße Atmen unerträglich. Er hasste sich selbst. Immer wieder diese Last, du bist zum Verlieren geboren, Jethro, sehe es endlich ein. Du wirst immer nur verlieren, unwichtig, was du auch tust. Wahrscheinlich gibt es nur dann Frieden und Ruhe, wenn ich nicht mehr bin, so dachte er.

Gerade in dieser Sekunde bereitete er sich auf das eigene Ende vor. Er drehte sich kurz um, dann setzte er sich auf die Kellertreppe. Ari vor ihm, eine Waffe in der Hand, auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. Ich bin bald da, Kate. Warte.  
Das eiserne Rohr zielte auf ihn, gedanklich sah er schon wie die Kugel auf ihn zukam, seinen Kopf zertrümmerte, ihn durch den Aufprall nach hinten fallen ließ. Wie bei seiner Kate. Er zählte die Sekunden und war erleichtert, seine Freunde nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, in dem sie einfach nur in seiner Nähe waren. Und dann hörte er ihn. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Er fiel. Die Waffe, die gerade auf ihn zielte, war zu Boden gefallen. Er sah ihn am Boden liegen. Unbegreifliches war passiert. Es war vorbei. Sein Versprechen hatte er eingelöst, mehr oder weniger. Er war tot. Man roch das warme Blut, das aus Ari`s Kopf sickerte. Meinen Keller beschmutzt du mit deinem dreckigen Blut, du Bastard! Der Mann, dessen Name aus nur drei Buchstaben bestand, lag auf dem Boden. Ari. Tod.

Blumen hatte er gekauft. Einen Strauß. Rote Rosen. Schließlich liebte er sie. Nun war er nur mit einer einzigen Rose da. Ari hatte ihn durchschaut, der Mann, wessen Name aus nur drei Buchstaben bestand. Der Tod. Man konnte ihm vieles und alles vorwerfen, aber eben auch die Tatsache, dass er Menschen gut durchschauen konnte.  
"_Beinahe eine romantische Geste"_ hatte er gesagt. Und er hatte Recht. Aber er sollte und würde der Einzige bleiben, welcher, von Kate und ihm selbst abgesehen, gewusst hat. Der gesehen hat, was im Geheimen zwischen den zwei Agenten geschehen war. Und um das Risiko auszuschließen, andere auf den selben Gedanken kommen zu lassen, hatte der frischverlassene, frischverletzte und innerlich verwundete Agent namens Leroy Gibbs beschlossen, aus einem ganzen Strauß eine einzige Rose zu machen. Mehr wäre zu auffällig. Vielleicht. Entschuldige Kate.

Mit schweren Schritten ging er auf den Sarg zu. Er roch das herbe Holz, die nasse Erde. Es hatte wieder geregnet. Wie an dem Abend als sie zueinander fanden. Die roten Rosen. Kate. Kate war nicht mehr. Dabei sah er sie doch, sie lag da, vor ihm, strahlend, schön, so… so… LEBENDIG! Wie schön sie doch war, voller endloser unendlicher Schönheit. Ist. Er bat sie um Verzeihung.

Er drückte die rote Rose, die sich in seiner rechten Hand befand, noch ein einziges Mal, dann warf er sie behutsam auf das hölzerne Grab, welches Kates Körper verbarg. Ich werde dich lieben, Kate, meine Kate. Immer wird es einen Teil meines Inneren geben, welcher allein nur dir gehört, Kate. Mein Lieblingsname. Mein Lieblings_wort_.  
_"Du kommst zu spät zu meiner Beerdigung!"_ hörte er sie sagen. Ich musste dich rächen, flüsterte dieselbe Stimme, die ihm einige Tage davor, die bösen Vorahnungen ins Ohr zugeflüstert hatte.  
„_Es tut mir leid, Kate…" _sagte er leise und ehrlich. Er blickte noch ein einziges Mal auf sie – und dann ging er.

Er sah Abby vor sich gehend, sah Jane, hörte Musik. Er holte sie ein. Und beschloss, es zu bewahren. Dieses jungblütige frische Geheimnis, das gerade erst zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Zwischen ihm und seiner Kate. Es ins Grab mitzunehmen, so wie sie es tat. Es in seiner Unschuld zu hüten, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen.  
Niemand würde je erfahren, wie sehr er sie geliebt hat. Wie sehr er sie liebt. Niemand würde wissen, wie kurz er in der Air Force One davor stand, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Seinem Verlangen nach ihr – vom ersten Augenblick an. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl als er sie damals sah. Im schwarzen Hosenanzug, weißem Hemd, durch welches, zwar kaum sichtbar, aber für seine geschulten Augen eindeutig erkennbar, ihr sportlicher BH zaghaft hindurch geschimmert hatte. Eine Mischung aus Bewunderung, Hingezogensein. Faszination. Sie trug ihre Waffe eng am Körper, zielsicher, selbstbewusst war sie. Ob sie ihn damals mehr als Frau oder als Agentin beeindruckt hatte, wusste er bis zum heutigen Tag nicht genau.

Und niemand würde je erfahren, dass die Agentin, die im Dienst für ihn zwei Mal starb in Wirklichkeit seine Liebhaberin war, seine heimliche Stärke, seine schönste Schwäche. Dass die Frau, die gerade im kalten Sarg lag, fror. Und seiner Wärme bedurfte – und er sie diesmal nicht wärmen konnte.

Und mit derselben Gewissheit wusste er, dass er nichts an all dem ändern konnte, sowenig wie er daran ändern konnte, dass bald eine andere Frau in sein Leben treten würde – vielleicht war sie es vor langer Zeit schon. Und er würde sich eventuell darauf einlassen, würde sich fallen lassen, wieder lernen sich zu verlieben. Das Leben würde voran gehen. Vorangehen müssen. Er war ein Meister, wenn es darum ging, nach schweren Lebenskrisen aufzustehen, zu überleben.  
Und dennoch: unbedeutend, was passieren würde – sie würde seine Kate bleiben, seine Kate.  
Ein Geheimnis mehr in meinem Leben, dachte er. Die Frau, die ihn als Jungen als erste geküsst hatte, die hieß auch Kate. Er hatte nichts zu bereuen; schließlich hat er es sie wissen lassen. Seine Kate. Meine Kate… Ist nicht mehr…

Er hörte im lauten Musikpegel seine Gedanken unter gehen, hörte seine eigenen Schritte, die ihn von ihr fortbrachten, hörte sich selbst gegen all das taub werden. Dann lächelte er.

ENDE.


End file.
